Misión Chibi
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Chibi x montón!, minis torturas pa Tala!... Leean si quieren enterarse! Yaoi y mi patetico intento de humor Cap. 7
1. El problema

Oro: Q onda mis cuates!!!... como verán aki toy con otro fic de beyblade... espero q les guste y es yaoi... contiene Kai/Takao, Rei/Max, Enrique/Oliver y Robert/Jhonny (NO ME MATEN!! XD)... y perdonen las faltas de ortografía  
  
Kitsu: Como eres la reina d la ortografía, mucho te van a entender ¬_¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬ Cállate si valoras tu vida... los dejo con el fic!!! ^^  
  
Kitsu: Si no se duermen antes... jajajaja!!!  
  
Oro: ¬¬***... ^_^ esta dedicado pa mi amiga Rika-chan!!! Feliz cumple!!!  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas  
  
# # pensamiento  
  
" " parlamento   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Mision Chibi  
  
Capitulo 1: "El problema"  
  
Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México ( ¬¬ Sí, leyeron bien, México)- 10:00 am  
  
Varias miradas de adultos, jóvenes y ancianos se dirigían hacia cierto rincón del aeropuerto, en él cual se escuchaban las risas y gritos de pequeñines, los cuales no les importaban las miradas sobre ellos y seguían con lo que hacían... pero en cambio a cierto pelirrojo le molestaba y dirigía una que otra mirada fría a los curiosos y chismosos...  
  
"Tala-kun"- dijo un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Lee-chan?"- dijo Tala al pequeño.  
  
"Tengo que ir al baño"- dijo Lee, pero no el Lee que todos conocemos, sino este media menos de un metro y de unos 5 años y con un inseparable león de peluche llamado 'Kimba'.  
  
"¿Ahora?"- pregunto el poseedor de Wolborg.  
  
El pequeño asistió con la cabeza... Tala suspiro y miro a los demás pequeño... si llegaba a Lee al baño los demás se podían meter en problemas o mejor dicho meterlo en problemas...  
  
#¿Cómo rayos fui a enredarme en este problema?#- pensaba el ahora mayor del grupo.  
  
"Muy bien chicos"- Tala junto sus palmas y miro a los pequeño- "Debo llevar a Lee-chan al baño, no se muevan, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"No nos moveremos, ¿verdad Kai-chan?"- dijo un pequeño de cuatro años de cabellos y ojos azules (Kawaii!! *-*).  
  
"Si Takao-chan no se mueve, yo no me muevo"- dijo un niño de cinco años de edad, cabello bicolor y ojos color rubí.  
  
"Rei y yo nos moveremos"- dijeron un pequeño rubio de cuatro años, de nombre Max, y otro infante de cabellos negros y ojos dorados de cinco años, tomados de la mano (*suspirando* Q lindo!!).  
  
"Nosotros tampoco ¿verdad Oli-chan?- dijo otro rubio de cinco, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia un niño de cuatro años de cabellos verdes, él cual afirmaba también.  
  
"Vete ya"- dijo un niño de seis años, de cabellos púrpuras, sentado en una silla junto a un pelirrojo de cinco años.  
  
"¡Que grosero!"- dijo otro niño de seis años, cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules.  
  
"¡¡Rob-chan no es grosero, es honesto!!"- el pelirrojo defendía a su compañero, quien resulto ser Jhonny.  
  
Con un suspiro, Tala dejo a los pequeñines y acompaño a Lee al baño... después de unos minutos, regresaron pero los chiquitines no estaban en sus asientos...  
  
"¡¡Niños!!, ¿Dónde están?"- grito un Tala desesperado.  
  
Detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura se escuchaban risita... Tala dejo al poseedor de Galleon sobre un asiento y se dirigió hacia el contenedor... encontrando a Robert y Jhonny, el primero le hacia cosquillas al segundo...  
  
"No más, Rob-chan... jejeje"- decía Jhonny mientras le salían lagrimas de la risa.  
  
"Jejejeje"- Robert se reía, junto con Jhonny.  
  
Tomo entre brazos a Robert y Jhonny, y los colocó junto a Lee, dejándolos ahí se dedico a buscar a los demás... el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose... alertó a Tala, corriendo hacia la dirección del ruido, encontrando un cristal hecho añicos y junto a él, al pequeño Michael con una cara de inocencia y una pelota de béisbol... corriendo a más poder tomo al castaño y se alejo de ahí.  
  
"¿Sabes en que problema me has metido?"- pregunto el pelirrojo al castaño, él cual respondió con un 'no'- "Ahora quédate aquí y no rompas más ventanas"  
  
Ahora solo quedaba encontrar al Rei, Max, Kai, Takao, Enrique y Oliver; no muy lejos de ahí muchas personas se reunieron en la pista para recoger sus maletas, y se escuchaban gritos de guardias diciendo "¡¡Bájense de ahí!!", "¡¡Es peligroso!!", "¡¡No es para jugar!!" y otras frases... cuando Tala llego al lugar no creía lo que veía: Max, Rei , Kai y Takao estaban corriendo, subiéndose en las maletas y brincando en la banda transportadora!!! (Yupi!!, yo siempre es querido hacerlo!!! XP)  
  
"¡¡¡BAJENSE DE AHÍ, AHORA MISMO!!!"- grito Tala con furia, no sólo causando el espanto de los niños, sino también de algunas otras personas.  
  
"Sí"- respondieron en coro los cuatro pequeñines, y bajaron de ahí- "Lo sentimos Tala-kun"  
  
"Espero que así sea"- Tala miró con celos como chibi Kai abrazada al chibi Takao y le decía algo al morenito, haciendo que este pasara de triste a alegre- "Rei, Max... regresen con los demás"  
  
Haciendo caso al ruso, Rei y Max corrieron dejando a solos a Kai y Takao...  
  
"¿Qué le dijiste a Takao para que se subiera ahí, Kai?"- regaño el pelirrojo a pequeño ruso-japonés- "¡¡NO VES QUE PUDISTES HABER LASTIMADO A TAKAO!!"  
  
Con ese ultimo regaño, Kai bajo la vista, mientras Tala tomaba al pequeño moreno en brazos y se alejaba del lugar... Kai al ver al nipón en brazos del ruso, corrió hacia ellos...  
  
"¡Baja a Takao-chan!, ¡yo quero jugar con él!"- ordenó el poseedor de Dranzer  
  
"¡¡NO JUGARAS CON ÉL!!"- el chico de tez pálida mirando al pequeño Kai- "Porque pudiste haberlo lastimado jugando ahí"- dijo señalando la banda transportadora del equipaje (¬¬ vamos no es pa tanto... o sí? O.o)  
  
Al decir eso, el poseedor de Dragón, comenzó a moverse en brazos de Tala, haciendo que a éste casi se le cayera al piso... el morenito comenzó al llorar estirando las manitas hacia Kai...  
  
"¡¡No!!"- grito Takao entre lloriqueos- "Yo siempre jugare con Kai-chan"  
  
Antes de poder replicar, Tala sintió un golpe en su pierna... el pequeño Kai le había dado un patada certera (O.o oh!!... . eso duele), soltó al pequeño japonés, mientras se frotaba el golpe... Kai levantó a Takao y se fueron corriendo hacia los demás chibis...  
  
#Me las va a pagar, ese Kai#- pensaba el ruso, frotándose la pierna- "Ahora sólo falta encontrar a Enrique y Oliver... no debe ser difícil" (¬_¬ No digon... jejeje recuerda q soy la autora/ Tala: ¬¬***/ muahahahaha!!)  
  
Después de dejar a los pequeñines y 'advertirles' que no se movieran, fue en busca del italiano y el francés... posteriormente de buscar por casi todo el aeropuerto (O_o Q cansancio!!)... al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos, decidió buscar algo de tomar debido a la sed que le provoco recorrer todo la instalación... para su sorpresa...  
  
"Toma Oli-chan... es para ti"- dijo en pequeño italiano, mientras le daba un galleta de chocolote al pequeño francés- "Me la regaló un señora"   
  
"No te la dio una niña, ¿verdad?"- al decir esto último, el poseedor de Ampillyon (v_v díganme si así se escribe) puso una cara de 'no, es la pura verdad', haciendo que Oliver bajara la cabeza y ocultara la mirada- "Me estas mintiendo"  
  
"No, no, no ,no"- dijo Enrique, ya no sabia que hacer- "Tú sabes que yo te quero mucho..."- Enrique bajo la mirada y acercándose a Oliver le dio un beso en la frente...- "Lo siento.."  
  
Antes de que Oliver pudiera contestar, Tala llegó muy exhausto, ni hablar podía y tomo ambos de la cintura y se los llevo cargando...  
  
"Se puede saber, ¿dónde estaban?" pregunto el ruso al par de europeos  
  
"Enriquito me dijo que lo acompañara para conseguir dulces, ¿verdad Enriquito?"- dijo el poseedor de Unicollyon (Lo mismo con Ampillyon), mientras el italiano afirmaba con la cabeza...   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Después de 3 horas observando a los pequeñines...  
  
#Hay cosas que nunca cambian#- pensó el ruso, al ver a Enrique coqueteando con Oliver- #Y otras que sí#- al observar a Takao y Kai jugando juntos... al parecer a Kai no le molestaba en lo absoluto, parecía disfrutarlo... Rei y Max platicaban, Robert y Jhonny se reían de algunas personas o decían que provenían de la realeza, Michael practicaba unos lanzamientos sin la pelota, la cual Tala se la quito para no romper más vidrios y Lee jugaba o abrazaba a Kimba, lanzándolo hacia arriba y capturándolo y diciéndole si no se asusto....  
  
#Niños...#- pensó Tala con aburrimiento.  
  
Después de diez minutos, llego un chico de anteojos y cabellos anaranjados hacia Tala y los pequeñines...  
  
"Lo siento mucho Tala, pero tuve problemas para conseguir los boletos para a México"- decía Kenny, mientras se recargaba en una silla para tomar aire, quien acababa de llegar de Japón a México- "¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede?, sonabas muy alarmado y enojado cuando me llamaste"- preguntó el cuatrojos al ojiazul, el cuál sólo señaló a los chibis- "¡¿Pe-pe-pero qué pasó?!"  
  
"Te lo explicare en el hotel, ¿dime pudiste conseguir boletos de vuelta a Japón?"  
  
"Sí... pero será el viernes de la próxima semana, a las 7:30 am"  
  
"¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TENDREMOS QUE QUEDARNOS TRES SEMANAS CUIDANDO A ESTOS MO..."- dijo levantándose de golpe, pero antes de poder terminar, escucho unos pequeños lloriqueos provenientes de los niños... los cuales se convirtieron en llantos.  
  
"No lloren niños... Tala no quiso asustarlos"- dijo Kenny mientras trataba de calmarlos- "¿Ya ves lo que hiciste?"  
  
Tala bajo la mirada y tomó en brazos a Takao y Max, los cuales eran lo que más lloraban...  
  
"Lo siento..."- dijo mientras los arrullaba (*-* Kawaii!!)- "No quise asustarlos"  
  
"¿De verdad?"- preguntaron ambos niños.  
  
"Sí"- aunque el ruso fuera algo frió, no significaba que no pudiera disculparse.  
  
De repente sintió un tirón en su ropa, bajo la mirada para encontrarse a Kai y Rei ambos tenían en sus manos uno de los tirantes del conjunto de ropa de Tala...  
  
"¿Eh?... ¿qué pasa niños?"- pregunto el pelirrojo al chinito y el ruso-nipón.  
  
"Baja a Takao/Max"- dijeron como una orden ambos infantes.  
  
Bajando a ambos niños, Tala, Kenny y los infantes abandonaron el aeropuerto y se dirigieron al hotel en el cual se hospedaban... sin saberlo un silueta los observaba desde los alto del aeropuerto, mirando especialmente a los chibis...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: *-* Chibis!!! (corre hacia los chibis y los abraza) Q lindos!!!!... (Kitsu la zapea)...Hey!!  
  
Kitsu: No ves q casi los estas asfixiando   
  
Oro: Es q son tan lindos y tiernos...(abrazando a Takao-chan) Kawaii!!  
  
Chibi Kai: Baja a Takao-chan!!!  
  
Oro: ¬_¬ Y si no quiero?? (recibe una patada como Tala) . ya capte!!... toma (le da a Takao-chan)  
  
Chibi Takao: Kai-chan!! (abraza a Kai-chan)  
  
Oro (tomando fotos): Kawaii!!!  
  
Kitsu (sacando la lengua): Son tan sentimentales... profundos como un charco!! (Oro la noquea) x_x  
  
Oro: No arruines su momento!!  
  
Chibi Takao y Chibi Kai: Esperaremos el rewiew!!! ^^  
  
Chibi Rei y Chibi Max: Y hay una gran concurso!!! n_n  
  
Chibi Oliver y Chibi Enrique: Quién adivine que significa Ai no Miragi... =)  
  
Chibi Robert y Chibi Jhonny: Oro le hará un fic con la pareja que + les guste!!! =D  
  
Chibi Lee: Cualquiera q ustedes quieran!!! =^0^=  
  
Chibi Michael: Así q dejen rewiew pa decir la respuesta!!!! ^o^  
  
Oro(aplaudiendo): Bravo bambinos!!! ^_^ (Bravo niños en italiano), les salió como en los ensayos anteriores!!!  
  
Chibis: Sí!!... y los dulces?  
  
Oro(lanzando una bolsa): Tengan se los merecen!!! ^0^   
  
Oro y Chibis(alrededor de ella y comiendo dulces): Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!!!  
  
Kitsu(en el suelo, aun noqueada): X_X 


	2. Sucesos

Oro: Drastvouï (Hola en ruso) lectores!!!, aki les traigo espero q disfruten del cap 2 de MC (Misión Chibi) =^o^=  
  
Mako: Veo que esta muy contenta Ama Oro ^^  
  
Oro: Como no tarlo!!!... si en el primer cap recibí (contando lo rewiews) como 11 rewiews... Nacha, Kiri-chan, Yaenia, Akira Devha, Arashi Engel Hope, Katemi, Rika-chan, Mikael Mudou, Kory Asakura, Crystal Ketchum Darklight, Kurayama, Kari_Yagami este cap eta dedicado pa ustedes!!!!  
  
Mako: Jajajaja... ya veo entonces... bueno mientras mi Ama, se le pasa su "gran alegría" ... los dejamos con el cap 2 del fic  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas # # pensamiento " " parlamento  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º* Misión Chibi Capitulo 2: "Sucesos"  
  
Hotel Hilton ( ¬¬ Hasta se hospedan mejor q yo)- 7:30 pm  
  
Después de varias horas, de haber llegado del aeropuerto, los pequeñines quedaron profundamente dormidos, tomaron su biberones y se fueron a dormir... 'jugar' con Tala era muy cansado, después de haber acostados a los niños... Tala y Kenny se dispusieron a hablar sobre la transformación de los chicos...  
  
"Entonces... ¿que sucedió?"- preguntó el cuatrojos al lindo pelirrojo.  
  
El pelirrojo tomó aire antes de contarle lo sucedió al poseedor de Dizzi...- "Esto sucedió...  
  
~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~  
  
Se ve a Takao, Kai, Rei, Max, Enrique, Oliver, Jhonny, Robert, Michael, Lee y Tala se encontraban en una conocida zona arqueológica de México, Chichen Itza... disfrutan de su paseo...  
  
"Que lindo es México"- se escucha la voz de Oliver.  
  
"Se nota que tiene mucha cultura prehispánica"- la gran voz de Robert se escucha.  
  
"Imagínense como pudieron construir o subir esas pirámides... ¡¡¡son enormes!!!"- dijo Takao, mientras alzaba un poco la vista para observa la gigantesca construcción de piedra.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a recorrer la zona, pero al pasar cerca de unos arbusto, Takao escucho un sonido... y volteo viendo un destello que solo duro unos segundo... sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ver de que se trataba alejándose del grupo... cuando Enrique quiso pedir la opinión de Takao... solo vieron como Takao se excursionaba a la selva.  
  
"Takao, ¿adonde vas?"- pregunto Max, sin recibir respuesta de Takao.  
  
"Será mejor que lo sigamos"- sugirió Tala.  
  
El moreno se incursionaba cada vez más entre la selva, hasta que llego a un pequeño valle, en el cual se hayan templos y pirámides no muy altas, pero muy bien conservadas...  
  
"Vaya"- dijo Takao en un susurro.  
  
Cuando lo demás se le unieron quedaron impresionados era con un jardín, con flores de diversas formas y tamaños... en la parte más alta de la zona había una construcción que parecía un templo con diferentes inscripciones, dibujo y símbolos, todos se dirigieron a ésta, a excepción de Tala, él cual se había quedado observando una flor, del mismo azul que el cabello de Takao...  
  
#Se lo diré, no me importa si me rechaza#- pensó el ruso, cuando de repente se escucharon varios gritos, Tala se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos, cuando se dio cuenta provenían del pequeño templo... subió los treinta escalones, pero al poner pie en el último escalón...  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!"- varios chibis salieron despavoridos del a entrada, chocando con el pelirrojo... haciendo que este último bajara de sentón los escalones y...  
  
¡¡¡¡PAF!!!!  
  
El poseedor de wolborg cayo pesadamente en el suelo (. UY!!!, eso duele... a mi solo me ha pasado una vez pero con 2 escalones), tenia ojos de espiral, pero rápidamente se incorporo y los que vio lo dejo sorprendido....¡¡¡¡TODOS SE HABIAN CONVERTIDO EN PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS!!!!!... Takao, Max y Oliver con cuatro años; Kai, Ray, Lee, Enrique y Jhonny , de cinco años y Robert y Michael con 6 años.  
  
"¿¡PERO QUÉ PASÓ?!"- gritó un asombrado Tala.  
  
A pesar de ser chibis, la ropa que siempre llevaban había quedado justo a su medida, todos los pequeñines bajaron como pudieron los escalones (¬¬ y lo digo x experiencia propia, subirlo es fácil... pero bajarlos no).  
  
Pequeño moreno fue el primero que bajo y se acerco al ruso y observándolo le dijo...  
  
"¿No estas herido?"- decía esto mientras le tocaba la espalda a Tala en busca de alguna herida.  
  
"No, estoy bien"- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
"¡¡¡Takao-chan!!!"- se escucho el grito de un pequeñín, no era otro que el Kai, él cual corrió y abrazo a Takao cuando bajo del templo... cosa q no disfrutó Tala.  
  
"Haber somos 11... 1, 2, 3,..."- Tala contó a todos lo chibis, pero resulto que faltaba uno-"10... ¿quién falta?"  
  
"Falta Michael"- dijo Robert, mientras apuntaba a la entrada de la pirámide en la cual estaba, Michael tirado... y con ojos de espiral... al parecer Tala chocó con Michael... haciendo que éste se golpeara y él se cayera.  
  
Tala miró a los niños y pensó- #¿Y ahora qué hago?#  
  
~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~  
  
"Y eso es todo lo que sé"- suspiro el ruso.  
  
"Mmmm... ya veo"- fue todo lo que atino a decir Kenny.  
  
"Tala-kun"- se escuchó la voz de un adormilado Max.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Max-chan?"- pregunto Tala.  
  
El rubiecito sólo pido un vaso de leche y se fue a la cama después...  
  
"Será mejor que mañana veamos q podemos hacer... ahora hay que dormir"- cuando el ruso miro el reloj, éste marcaba las 8:47 pm (¬_¬ Hasta yo me acuesto + tarde).  
  
"¿Tanto sueño tienes?"- pregunto Kenny- "Apenas van a dar las 9:00"  
  
"Tú no dirías lo mismo, si tuvieras que cuidar a tantos niños"- dijo Tala, mientras le enviaba un mirada asesina a Kenny.  
  
"Jejejeje... entiendo"-El chico de cabellos naranjas pronuncio, la sangre se le había helado al recibir tremenda mirada... hasta escalofríos sintió, no era bueno contradecir a Tala (v_v Eso es muy cierto)...  
  
"Hasta mañana"- con eso el pelirrojo se dirigió a su cuarto...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: Jejejeje... pobechito de Tala... cuidar niños es muy pesado... v_v lo sé x experiencia  
  
Mako: ^^U  
  
Oro: T____T Siento q sea muy corto... lo q pasa es q me han dejado mucha tarea....  
  
Mako: Jejeje... ^^U  
  
Oro(buscando a los chibis): Y los chibis??... ;___; y mi chibi Takao?  
  
Mako: Están durmiendo  
  
Oro: ah!!.... ok... esperare los rewiews  
  
Oro y Mako: Sayonara Minna!!! 


	3. ¿Y ahora qué?

Oro(entrado): ~o~ Q sueño... necesito energía (saca una barra de chocolate) *-* Con esto tare mejor (apunto de comérselo pero se la quita alguien, mordiéndose la lengua) ah!!!!  
  
Midori(comiéndose el chocolate): Rico... ñomi =^o^= (embarrada de chocolate)  
  
Oro(apunto d ahorcar a la chibi): ¬¬** Ese era mi chocolate!!!!  
  
Midori: Era!!!... tiempo pasado... jijijiji  
  
Oro(con cabeza baja y aura negra): Me ha ganado una mocosa!!! ToT (recobrando la compostura) Muchos se preguntaran kienes son las personas q me acompañaron en los caps anteriores... deje les explico (de la nada saca un Pizarro y vestida como maestra) Esta mocosa es mi child side o mi niño interior (señalando a Midori) es la parte de mí q es muy traviesa... a la primera q vieron su Kitsu, mi dark side o yami... o como yo le digo contraconciencia, ya q 100pre ta en mi contra y la otra era Makoto o Mako, mi light side o hikari... o como le digo conciencia ya q me apoya o advierte... todavía falta alguno los cuales verán a los largo de otros caps... bueno agradecimientos a todas las persona en especial a un tal caballero_badbox, al cual prometo avisarle cuando suba nuevos caps... y lo voy a cumplir!!!!  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas  
  
# # pensamiento  
  
" " parlamento   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Misión Chibi  
  
Capitulo 3: "¿Y ahora qué?"   
  
La mañana llego rápidamente a México (Eso es cierto . yo me acuesto y siento que solo pasan minutos y a levantarse!!!! ToT), los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en una de la habitaciones del lujoso hotel Hilton... despertando a un chibi... froto sus ojos y miro al chibi que tenia a lado, sonrió y le deposito un beso en su frente (*-* Kawaii!!)  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina... como traía puesto una playera que simulaba ser una pijama, tropezó una que otra vez... abrió la puerta de otro cuarto... miro a la persona que dormía placidamente... tomo un vaso con agua...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*   
  
En la habitación continua, se escucho un grito despertando a los demás, todo los chibis se despertaron...   
  
"Buenos días"- dijo muy alegre Chibi Takao, mientras recibía un pequeño beso por parte de Kai en la mejilla (*¬* Chibi yaoi)  
  
"Buenos días"-Max y Rei se levantaron tomados de la mano  
  
"¿Por que tanto escándalo?"- pregunto el chibi Lee, abrazado de su peluche  
  
"Ah...mmm... no sepo"- dijo el pequeño beisbolista  
  
"Todavía es muy temprano... tengo sueño"- dijo el pequeño francés... pero al no encontrar al italiano- "¿Y Enriquito?"  
  
"Quién sabe"- dijo el Robert... con un Jhonny aun dormido a su lado  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, espantando a los chibis y revelando a un Tala mojado y a un chibi Enrique muriéndose de la risa... provocando la risa de los demás y despertando a Jhonny que también comenzó a reírse (Jajaja y no es... jajaa la única jajaja XD)  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto un adormilado Kenny, asomándose  
  
"¡¡¡Lo que pasa es que Enrique-chan me tiro un vaso con hielos!!!"-grito el pelirrojo, mientras ponía a Enrique en la cama y se iba de ahí para cambiarse  
  
"Estuvo buena"- decía Michael-chan, mientras le daba un que otra palmadita en la espalda  
  
"Sí, pero pobre Tala-kun"- dijo Takao-chan- "A mi no me hubiera gustado"  
  
"Pero sólo fue una broma"- decía Kai-chan, algo celoso debido a que Chibi Takao se preocupaba demasiado por Tala-kun.  
  
"Muy bien niños vístanse, mientras arreglo algunas cosas"- informo Kenny a los niños.  
  
"¡¡¡Sí!!!"  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Esta es la siguiente escena que se ve: Takao-chan tratando de quitarse la playera, ayudado de Kai-chan, sin playera( ya se la había quitado), con algo de esfuerzo lo logran y al quitársela de repente ambos salen disparados en direcciones contrarias, Kai-chan con la playera en manos y Takao-chan con ojitos en espiral, Rei-chan se quita su camiseta fácilmente, mientras Max-chan metía las manitas y se quitaba la camisa desde abajo, Oliver-chan era penoso a la hora de vestirse y más con Enriquito casi encima ( ¬¬ Kien no?...-_- no me respondan), por lo que opto cambiarse en el baño y cerrándole la puerta Enrique-chan en la nariz y éste ultimo hizo un berrinche y se fue a cambiar, Robert y Jhonny-chan parecían tener practica en quitarse solos la ropa, pero... (Y yo como buena autora, algo tiene q pasar ^^) Rob-chan tropezó con la playera que dejo en el piso y llevándose a Jhonny-chan, cayeron de sentón en el suelo(.O Dolor), Michael-chan era el más experto, por así decirlo, se quito la ropa en un dos por tres, y comenzó a tocarle a Oliver-chan para que saliera del baño, cuando Oli-chan salió ya se había quitado la playera, automáticamente Enriquito lo abrazó y finalmente Lee-chan era el que faltaba pero no quería soltar a Kimba para cambiarse, ya cuando finalmente se había quitado la playera, que fue una hazaña, pasando al peluche por una de las mangas de la playera ( ¬¬ bueno y este q se trae... muy posesivo de las cosas... O.o bueno fue casi lo mismo q con Drigger)... después de quitarse las playeras se pusieron las misma ropas, según Kenny-kun, tendrían comprarles algunas cosas, ropas, etc... así termina la escena.  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
"¿Y?"- pregunto Kenny  
  
"¿Y qué?"- respondió Tala con una pregunta  
  
"¿Qué vamos hacer durante estas tres semana en México hasta el próximo vuelo a Japón?"- dicto Kenny  
  
"Vamos a pasear por la Republica Mexicana"- dijo simplemente Tala  
  
"Tala-kun, ¡¡¡Ya tamos listos!!!"- gritaron los chibis, saliendo de la recamara  
  
"De acuerdo"- el ruso se levanto y miro a los chibis- "Vayamos a desayunar, comprar algunas cosas, comida y los boletos"- el chico blanco abrió la puerta, salieron del cuarto, y decidieron ir por lo necesario...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: Oh!!!... jejejeje XD q complicado es quitarse la ropa desde el punto chibi ^o^  
  
Midori: Yo soy chibi y se cambiarme!!! ^_^  
  
Oro: No seas mentirosa ¬¬ yo te tengo q cambiar cuando no quieres  
  
Midori: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬  
  
Midori: ¬¬  
  
Oro: ¬¬ ... v_v bueno ya fue suficiente.... . y los chibis?  
  
Midori: Allá (señalando hacia la cocina)  
  
Oro: O.o Q taran haciendo? (se dirige a la cocina) O.O NO!!!!!!! MI RACIÓN DE UN AÑO DE CHOCOLATES!!!!!! TOT  
  
Chibis: ^.^ Rico... ñomi... (comiendo y embarrados de chocolate) ~^o^~   
  
Midori: Yo tmb quero!!! (comienza a comer)  
  
Oro: No años de sufrimiento guardando chocolates, pa q se acaben en un segundo... v_v si no puedes con ellos, úneteles!!!! (se avienta a comer chocolate) =^O^= SABROSO!!!  
  
Oro, Midori y los chibis(con chocolote en el rostro): Esperaremos los rewiews... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!!!! 


	4. ¡¡¡¡Comenzemos con el viaje!

Se ve a los chibis reunidos, al parecer tan muy entretenidos, x q no ven llegar a Oro...  
  
Oro: Hola chibis!!!! ^^.... (ni la pelan) o_ó bueno q pasa aki? (se acerca) O.O!!!! Hime-chan!!!! (una zorrita con alas blancas, del tamaño de un gatito se sube al hombro de Oro)  
  
Chibis(alzando las manitas y alrededor d Oro): Queremos jugar con Hime- chan!!!  
  
Oro(perdiendo el equilibrio x los chibis): Claro q van a jugar con ella, pero no se me encaramen!!! (pierde totalmente el control) AH!!!!! ......O.O!!! (se para rápidamente) Jejeje 9_9 bueno se preguntaran kien es Hime-chan o q parte de mí es vdd?, bueno ella es mi parte referente a la naturaleza o como yo le digo mi Wild side o lado salvaje... ¬¬ aunq ahorita me la tan correteando... será mejor ir a onde tan (Sale corriendo) DISFRUTEN DEL FIC!!!! DEDICADO PA KOKORO Q CUMPLE AÑOS!!!!  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas # # pensamiento " " parlamento  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º* Misión Chibi Capitulo 4: "¡¡¡Comenzamos con el viaje!!!"  
  
Salieron y hicieron las compras, entre ellas compraron ropa para los chibis... pero fue un tormento para saber que quería cada uno...  
  
#¿¡¿¡¿DESDE CUANDO LAS COMPRAS SON ASI?!?!?#- pensó un Tala desesperado, trayendo las compras en sus brazos y con los chibis a su alrededor... cuando de repente se choca contra algo...- "Pero... ¿qué rayos?"  
  
"Lo siento, mucho... discúlpeme joven"- decía un chica de su edad, cabellos negros azabache con mechones rojizos, amarrada en una trenza, y ojos color verde esmeralda, vestía unos simples jeans de cadera deshilachados al final y una camiseta negra con una estrella roja en el frente- "¡¡Que lindos!!, ¿Son tus hermanitos?"  
  
"¿Eh?"- al principio el ruso no comprendió la pregunta, pero al voltear a ver a los chibis entendió- "Bueno... no soy exactamente mis hermanos... los cuido...."  
  
"Entonces eres su niñero"- dijo la chica antes de poder darle oportunidad a Tala de explicarse mejor  
  
"Oye Tala... ¿por qué te tardas tanto?"- llegó Kenny, mientras veía la escena, las cajas tiradas y Tala en el piso- "¿Estas bien?... deja llego unas cajas a la camioneta" ( v.v Sorry se me olvido decirlo todos tienen 14, 15 y 16, respectivamente retrocedieron 10 años, Tala tiene 15)  
  
"Deja te ayudo"- dijo la chica... pero en lugar de tomar unos paquetes, tomo entre brazos a Takao-chan y Rob-chan- "Ustedes son los más lindos"- decía la chica, mientras Kai y Jhonny-chan no les parecían gracioso que la chica dijera eso de sus chibis (o_ó Díganle q sólo ustedes pueden llamarlos así)  
  
"Gracias, pero no te molestes"- dijo Tala, mientras tomaba a Rob-chan de lo brazos de la chica y lo puso en el piso, para después tomar a Takao- chan- "Bueno debemos irnos... vamonos pequeños"  
  
"¡¡¡Cuídense!!!"- gritó la chica, mientras agitaba los brazos en seña de despedida- "Por que no creo que puedas cuidarlos a todos"- esto ultimo salió como un murmullo para ella misma, y dado media vuelta salió caminando en un rumbo diferente al de nuestros amigos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y sus mirada tapada por sus mechones  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
En el aeropuerto, los chicos decidían a donde ir... bueno Kenny era el indeciso...  
  
"Veamos... ¿a dónde será mejor ir?"- decía Kenny con una gran mapa en mano- "Podríamos ir a Oaxaca tiene una gran historia prehispánica... o Querétaro sé que su toque colonial lo conserva hasta el día de hoy... o Monterrey es una de las ciudades mejor desarrolladas y con un instituto de educación muy elevado... a Veracruz también... o a Tamaulipas...o... (¬¬ Grax mucha información... wey!!! Decídete!!! o_ó)- antes de poder continuar con su boletín informativo, fue interrumpido por el ruso (T.T Thanx!!!)  
  
"¡¿¡¿Oye Kenny piensas venir?!? o ¿¡¿seguirás hablando solo?!?"- decía el ruso con los chibis, mientras compraba los boletos... ya que Kenny estaba como a 4 metros de distancia (O.O.... XD jajajajaja)  
  
"Sí..sí ya voy!!!"-con esto Kenny tomó su laptop y con la otra mano el boleto que le extendía Tala- "¿a dónde irnos?"  
  
"Antes de que llegaras teníamos pensado ir Cancún"- dijo con voz neutra Tala, mientras condujo a los chibis al túnel...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
En la entrada del avión...  
  
-"Hola preciosa... ¿puedes creer que todavía estoy solterito?"- decía Enriquito a la aeromoza en forma coqueta, mientras Tala, Kenny y los demás chibis, exceptuando a Oliver, tenían una GRAN gota en la nuca... sólo fue necesaria una mirada enojada de Oliver, para hacer cambiar a Enrique-chan de actitud- "¿Por qué estas coqueteándome?... no me atraes nena, así que adiós, además yo tengo a mi Oli-chan" (Niños... jejejeje XD)  
  
"Me permite sus boletos"- dijo la azafata, después de tal espectáculo, mientras tomaba los boletos entregados por Tala y los recortaba- "Espero que disfruten de su viaje"  
  
"Muchas gracias"- Eso lo dijo Kenny debió a que Tala tomaba a los chibis y entraba a paso apresurado al avión  
  
#Locos... pobre niños#- pensó la muchacha, al ver como Enrique asomaba la cabeza y era jalado nuevamente al avión por Tala, con cara de desesperación  
  
Así empieza otra nueva etapa... en la historia de México ... el viaje de los chibis alrededor de la Republica... (¬¬ me sonó a mi clase de history)  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro(con Hime en el hombro y los chibis a su lado): Les gusto??... jejeje vaya con Enrique... y O.O kien será esa chica!!! Todas esas respuestas serán resueltas si siguen leyendo Misión Chibi!!!!  
  
Chibis: ^o^ Queremos a Hime-chan!!!  
  
Oro: ¬¬ Después de casi pintarle el pelo y ponerle bolsas como zapatos... no...  
  
Chibis: ;_;.... BBBBUUUUUAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oro(les lanza chocolate): Tengan mi ultima ración de chocolate, pero no llores!!!! T.T  
  
Chibis: Ok!!!! n_n. Esperaremos los rewiews!!!!  
  
Oro y los chibis: Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	5. Turbulencia en el aire parte 1

Chibis: o.o (mirando unas cuerdas en el piso) Qué son? (intentan tocarlas, pero se escucha el sonido de un cascabel) O_O ORALE!!!! n_n UNA SONAJA!!!! (ambas cuerdas se levantan revelando ser dos serpientes, una de cascabel y una cobra) o.o OH!!!  
  
Serpiente d cascabel: ¬¬ X q nos interrumpen mientras descansamos?   
  
Cobra: o_ó No les han enseñado a respetar!!  
  
Chibis(abrazados en la siguiente forma: Kai y Takao, Rei y Max, Enrique y Oliver, Robert y Jhonny y Michael y Lee): TOT GOMEN!!!!  
  
Serpientes: _ Deje de llorar!! (deslizándose hacia los chibis)   
  
Chibis(parando automáticamente): o.o  
  
Cobra: ¬¬ Mucho mejor  
  
Serpiente d cascabel: ¬¬ Ahora tengo hambre (mirando a los chibis)  
  
Chibis: ;_; No nos coman!!!  
  
Serpientes: _-_UUU Kien les dijo q los comeríamos?  
  
Chibis: o.o No van a comernos?  
  
Cobra: ¬¬U NO  
  
Chibis: De verdad? ._.  
  
Serpiente d cascabel: u_ú SI!  
  
Chibis: ._. OHHH.... OK n_n  
  
Oro(entrando a la sala): Konnichiwa chibis!!! (mira a las serpientes frente a los chibis, enseñando sus colmillos) O_O KAZ!!! KOB!!! NO!!!! O (se lanza tomando a las serpientes en sus manos)  
  
Serpientes: @_@  
  
Chibis(con un chalequito en forma de kimono y abanicos que tiene la cara de Oro y moviendo como Pikachu y Togepi): VAMOS ORO VAMOS!!! SI SE PUEDE!!! ERES LA MEJOR DESPUÉS DE NOSOTROS ^o^!!!!  
  
Oro(se levanta, con una serpiente enrollada a su pierna izquierda y la otra en el brazo derecho): ¬_¬UUU Vaya porra...  
  
Chibis: n_n (aura de angelitos)  
  
Serpientes: ¬¬UUUU  
  
Oro: n_n Bien chibis, vayan a prepararse rápido (apuntando la puerta)  
  
Chibis: SHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! o^________________^o (salen)  
  
Oro: UHF -_-... (mirando a ambas serpientes) ¬¬ Ahora q paso?  
  
Serpientes: Te lo explicamos después del fic u_u  
  
Oro: OK -.- se preguntaran kienes son ellos, bueno esta es Kaz (señalando la serpiente) mi lado occidental o west side, mis intereses del mundo occidental y este es Kob (señalando a la cobra) mi lado oriental o east side, lado correspondiente a mis intereses del mundo oriental n_n  
  
Kaz y Kob: u_u Muxho gusto (haciendo una inclinación de cabeza)  
  
Oro: ^_^ Bueno comencemos con el fic!!!  
  
Kaz y Kob: Disfrútenlo!!! n_n  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas  
  
# # pensamiento  
  
" " parlamento   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Misión Chibi  
  
Capitulo 5: "Turbulencia en los aires (parte 1)"   
  
Ya dentro del avión, los chibis quedaron de la siguiente manera: Tala ocupada de asiento que daba al pasillo, a su lado estaban Max y Takao compartiendo el mismo que daba a la ventana, atrás de ellos Kai y Rei compartían el de la ventana, Michael y Lee a su lado, los Majestics compartía una sola fila y finalmente Kenny compartía un asiento con una ancianita (n_n OH!!)... pero Kai y Rei no estaban muy contentos que digamos ( ._.???? Y ahora?)...  
  
"¡¡¡YO QUERO SENTARME CON TAKAO-CHAN!!!"- grito el pequeño ruso-japonés (O_O RELAX KAI)  
  
"Yo con Max"- dijo en un tono más bajo el chinito de la cinta  
  
"No reclamen, así quedaron sorteados, aguántense"- dijo el ruso mientras le dirigía una mirada desafiante al pequeño ruso, y este se la regresaba, suspiro y volteo a ver al güero y moreno, los cuales platicaban animadamente mientras miraban por la ventana, las risas de los pequeños era contagiosa, miró amorosamente al moreno, mientras estiraba sus brazos y los tomaba de su pequeña cintura, y lo sentaba en su regazo (¬o¬ Aprovechas que Kai no puede patearte!!), el rubio sólo miraba la escena, mientras se tapaba los ojos, pero dejaba ver un pequeño orificio para ver...  
  
"¿Sucede algo, Tala-kun?"-preguntó el pequeño  
  
"Nada, Takao-chan"  
  
"Bueno"  
  
El moreno, se acomodo en el regazo del ruso, y miró hacia atrás logrando divisar a Kai que discutía algo con Rei, parpadeo unos momentos y colocando un dedito en su boquita... su cara se iluminó... tenía una idea... sonrió, mientras se avisaba que el avión estaba por despegar...  
  
"Favor de abrochar su cinturón y poner en posición vertical los respaldos de los asientos, no fumar y apagar todo equipo electrónico (¬_¬ Bla bla bla), en aterrizaje violento favor de tomar posición (-_- Zzzzzzzz), gracias por su atención"  
  
"Buenas tardes, pasajeros, les habla su capitán Rodolfo Gutiérrez (T_T No otro mensaje); el vuelo con escala, México-Guadalajara-Cancún, partirá en poco segundo, el viaje durará dos horas, gracias por escoger aerolíneas Mexicana (._.U Sorry es q me acorde d Mexicana al ver un comercial)"  
  
"¡¡¡Dos horas!!!"- decían todos los chibis- "¡¡¡Es mucho tiempo!!!"  
  
"Vamos niños, ya verán que se pasará rápido el tiempo"- decía Kenny mientras asomaba la cabeza  
  
"Si tú lo dices"- respondían a coro todos los pequeñuelos  
  
El avión comenzó a dejar tierra y internarse en los cielos mexicano ganado poco a poco altura... no llevan ni 20 minutos y...  
  
"¿Falta mucho?"- pregunto Kai  
  
"Sí"- respondió el ruso  
  
5 minutos después...  
  
"¿Y ahora?"- nuevamente lanzó la pregunta el bicolor  
  
"Sí"- fue la corta respuesta de Tala  
  
"¿A qué horas llegaremos?"- preguntó el chibi de ojos rubí  
  
"Dentro de dos horas"- respondía el poseedor de Wolborg  
  
"¿Cuándo comemos?"- dijo el poseedor de Dranzer  
  
"Dentro de 10 minutos"  
  
"Tengo sed"- se quejo el ruso-japonés  
  
"Espera dentro de poco vendrán los jugos"- dijo el ruso con una vena en la frente (XD JAJAJAJA KAI TA MOLESTANDO A TALA!!!)  
  
"Estoy aburrido"- dijo Kai, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, si Tala tocó a Takao, el gran Kai Hiwatari se vengaría (._. Ay Kai)  
  
"Juega con Rei"  
  
"NO!, yo quero jugar con Takao-chan"  
  
"....."- la paciencia tenía un limite y la de Tala estaba por acabarse (n_nUU Cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo Tala)  
  
"¿Cuánto falta?"- lanzó la pregunta que hizo que Tala se levantará de su lugar, dejando a Takao en su asiento, y dirigirse hacia Kai, sacándolo de su asiento a la fuerza, el cual gritaba como 'Déjame pervertido', 'Auxilio, me secuestran', 'Es un loco'...causando que los pasajero se quedarán viendo raro al ruso, el cual sólo jalaba con un último esfuerzo a Kai logrando zafarlo y dirigirlo hacia las fila de los europeos, y tomando al francés del brazo a pesar de las protestas del italiano, colocó al bicolor en su lugar y regresando sentó a Oliver con Rei, y finalmente regresó a su asiento... suspirando en alivio... estaba reclinado su asiento para descansar... mientras Kai hacia tratos con Lee y Michael...  
  
"Les doy un chicle a cada uno, sí aparentan una pelea y patean el asiento de Tala"(-_- Vaya contigo, eh Kai? ¬_¬)- dijo el chico de ojos rubí, mientras el chino y el estadounidense lo pensaban, y hablan entre sí- "¿Y bien?"  
  
"Si nos das dos chicles lo haremos"- dijo el castaño  
  
"Si no, adiós al trato"- dijo el chino   
  
"De acuerdo, tengan"- dijo mientras sacaba cuatro chicles y se los entregaba- "Háganlo"  
  
"Ok!"- dijo el gringo  
  
"¿Sobre qué peleamos?"- dijo el chino, mientras tomaba al león de peluche con fuerza  
  
"Préstame a Kimba"-dijo el yanqui, sujetando al leoncito de una pata  
  
"NO!!! ES MIO!!!"- grito asustado Lee, y sujetaba con fuerza el peluche  
  
"NO SEAS MALO"- gritó Michael, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lee, haciendo captar el mensaje, y pateando el asiento de Tala  
  
El susodicho la sentir el repetido golpeteo en su asiento comenzó a molestarse nuevamente (XD pobe Tala), levanto la vista sobre el asiento, mirando la 'pelea' del gringo con el asiático... nuevamente se levantó un tomó a Michael y en su lugar colocó a Robert, mientras Tala se frotaba la mano donde tenía la marca de una mordida causada por Jhonny... ( ¬_¬ Ves lo q pasa por tar cambiando constantemente)  
  
#Maldito mocoso#- pensó el chico de Rusia  
  
Se sentó en su lugar, y respiro aliviado... pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que los chibis se habían puesto algo inquietos a excepción de Takao y Max, los cuales miraban con un gran signo de interrogación... Tala de nueva cuenta, comenzó el intercambio de lugares... cuando finalmente toda había terminado... se sentó tranquilo en su lugar...  
  
"¿Porqué estas tan callado Takao-chan?"-preguntó el chico, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Max y Rei en el asiento- "¿Takao-chan?"- asomándose por encima del asiento, Tala miró la escena que menos quería ver durante su vida... el chico blanco y el morenito estaba sentado en el lugar de Jhonny y Robert bien abrazaditos, el mayor de los dos recargaba su cabecita en Takao y éste se recargaba en su pechito- #Kai...#- pensó con enojo Tala, hasta sentir una mano tocarle el hombro, para mirar la cara enfadada de una azafata, rió nerviosamente, mientras comenzaba a escuchar el sermón de la azafata, de mantener quietos a sus 'hermanos', hundiéndose en el asiento, el ruso desearía haber desaparecido en ese mismo instante...  
  
#Dios, porqué me haces esto...#- suplicaba el ruso  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*   
  
Ya había pasado media hora (o_o Tan poco, pobre Tala será un viaje muy largo XD), y los chibi se encontraban en su siesta, para alivio de Tala... cuando finalmente cada uno fue despertándose...justo en el instante que la azafata pasaba dejando los alimentos y jugos... gracias a dios, pensó el ruso al ver que los chibi no hacían un desastre... (¬_¬ Recuerda kien es la autora)  
  
#Algo anda mal#- meditó Tala al sentir tal paz entre los pequeños, volteándose delicadamente descubrió que varios de ellos faltaban, para ser exactos los Majestics- #Chicos...#  
  
Mientras tanto, Jhonny y Robert se encontraban en el pequeño compartimiento de las azafatas, el pelirrojo sobre el pelimorado tratando se alcanzar de ver en la mesa, en búsqueda de pastelillos...  
  
"Un poco más Rob-chan, ya casi los alcanzó"- decía el pelirrojo mientras estiraba más su brazo, hacia la canasta que contenía los panecillos de chocolate (*¬* Chocolate!!!)- "Lo tengo" (n_n SHIII!!!! ^^ Mita pa mi y mita pa ustedes)  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, Robert perdió el equilibrio haciendo que Jhonny quedara colgando de la mesa... pero para empeorar las cosas, la canasta comenzaba a resbalarse por el peso del europeo... (O_O pobe, eso va a doler _ y muxho)  
  
"¡Echen paja!"( o Y rápido!!)- gritó Jhonny, mientras caía Robert lo cacho en el momento exacto causando que ambos cayeran pero con menor impacto (_O Auch!!) y los pastelitos cayeran esparciéndose por el suelo... los pasos de unas zapatilla se aproximaban, causando que ambos chibis pusieran cara de 'nos cacharon'...  
  
"Iré a ver que sucedió"- la voz de una de las azafatas era audible al igual que el sonido de sus pasos, tomando rápidamente y lo que pudieran salieron gateando velozmente de ahí, la chica entro al pequeño espacio, sólo para ver el tiradero de pastelitos- "¿Qué habrá pasado?"  
  
En ese mismo momento, en la cabina de controles... piloto y copiloto se encontraban sumergidos en su labor hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abría, revelando la figura del pequeño francés... extrañando a ambas personas...  
  
"Pequeña, ¿que haces aquí?"- dijo el copiloto a Oliver  
  
"No soy una chica"- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño- "Soy chico"  
  
"Jejejeje lo siento, pequeño"- dijo el copiloto- "Debes irte, aquí no se permiten a pasajeros"  
  
"Pero..."- dijo el francés   
  
"¿Qué pasa Oli-chan?"- dijo Enrique llegando  
  
"No me dejan ver"- dijo con lagrimitas, mientras se recostaba en el pecho del rubio (X3 ah!!!)  
  
"Si dejan que Oli-chan ve les daré dinero"- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a ambas personas, lo cuales no se la creían, hasta mirar como el chibi sacaba una billetera repleta de dinero (O_O DIOS!!!)- "¿Aceptan?"  
  
"Por supuesto, joven..."- dijeron ambos señores (¬¬U Aceptémoslos casi nadie puede evitar caer en la tentación y la avaricia)  
  
"Enrique"- aclaro el chico  
  
"Ven pequeño, quieres ver más de cerca"- dijo el piloto, mientras tomaba a Oliver y lo elevaba para que mirará desde su posición (T_T Q envidia!!! O)- "¿Te gusta?"  
  
"¡¡¡SI!!!"- gritaba Oliver con emoción, mientras Enrique sonreía (n_nU Enriquito hace todo por Oli-chan)  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Tala se encontraba de aquí a allá buscando a los cuatro integrantes del equipo europeo, cuando diviso la figura de Robert y Jhonny que venía conversando, se quedo quieto en su lugar, hasta que los chibis estuvieron a sus pies... levantaron la cabeza, mientras el ruso alzaba una ceja y los chibis sonreían ampliamente... (^________________^ Ashiiiiii!!!!) y salían corriendo pasando por debajo de las piernas del pelirrojo y haciéndolo caer, y regresaban rápidamente a su lugar...  
  
#Grrrr.... ya me las pagarán#- maldecía Tala mentalmente, mientras se levantaba y continuaba su búsqueda de los otros dos... cuando de repente la bocina se encendió mientras la voz del capitán pedía de favor tomarán sus asientos, ya que se encontraba en la primera parada del vuelo, a regañadientes el pelirrojo dejo su labor y fue a sentarse, justo en el momento los chibis se acomodaban...- #¿Dónde se habrán metido esos chiquillos?#  
  
Después de aterrizar se dio el aviso que el recargar el avión se llevaría 10 o 15 minutos aproximadamente, así que los pasajero que desean podían ir a comer algo y regresar para continuar, Tala solamente se levantó y decidió llevar a comer a los chibis (w Comida!!!, T_T tengo hambre), cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Enrique y Oliver conversando con el piloto y copiloto...  
  
"Fue un gusto trabajar para usted, joven Enrique"- decía el piloto mientras levantaba su gorro  
  
"No hay de que"- respondió el rubio  
  
"¡¡¡Enrique-chan y Oli-chan!!!"- la voz de Tala retumbó en sus oídos, mientras volteaban a ver a Tala con una aura azul (_ Q mello!!)  
  
"Jejejejeje"- la primera reacción fue reír nerviosamente, para después colocarse detrás del pelirrojo  
  
"Espero no le hayan causado problemas"- se disculpó el poseedor de Wolborg  
  
"Al contrario, se portaron muy bien"- esa frase quedo muy grababa en la mente de Tala  
  
#Los chicos portándose bien... muy difícil de creer#- (u_ú Te apoyo) al salir el grupo se dirigió un restaurante de comida rápida...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: SHIIIII ^O^ Terminé!!!!   
  
Kaz y Kob: Bravo amita!!! (Kaz sonando su cascabel y Kob desplegando su cuello)  
  
Oro: Thanx u_u (haciendo una reverencia)  
  
Chibis: ORO!!!! n_n   
  
Oro: CHIBIS!!! ^_^  
  
Chibis: ;_; Ya termino el cap!!! BUA!!! TOT  
  
Oro y serpientes: PERO HABRA UN PROX CAP!!! n_n  
  
Chibis: *o* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Kaz y Kob: ^___^ Esperaremos lo rewiews!!!  
  
Todos: Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	6. Turbulencia en el aire parte 2

Chibis(durmiendo): ~o~ Zzzzz  
  
Se ve entrando a Oro, seguía por una luz verde claro...  
  
Oro: o.o Tan dormidos... silencio Suu –haciendo la seña d silencio a la lucecita-  
  
Suu: n_n Suiiii (se sienta en el hombro de Oro, revelando a una mini Oro con un vestido blanco cortito, con una cinta roja enrollada en su pierna izquierda, con alas de hada transparentes y brazaletes dorados en la manos)  
  
Oro: ^__^ Hola lectores... bienvenidos al cap 6 de MC... le presentaré a Suu mi fantasy side... representante de mi fantasías, sueños e imaginación... ¬¬U y si que tengo imaginación... pero volviendo al tema, espero disfruten el cap!!!  
  
Suu: *0* Suuuu (bailando mientras flota sobre los chibis)  
  
Oro: O_OU  
  
Chibis: ~¬~  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas  
  
# # pensamiento  
  
" " parlamento   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Misión Chibi  
  
Capitulo 6: "Turbulencia en los aires (parte 2)"   
  
Tala junto con Kenny conducían a los chibis a un restaurante de autoservicio dentro del avión... Takao volteaba su vista constantemente como si estuviera buscando algo, llegando a un restaurante apropiado para todos, de comida mexicana, entrando tomaron una mesa mientras veían lo disponible en la barra...  
  
"Tacos, enchilada, huaraches, frijoles charros, tamales, burritos, gringas..." - decían los chibis mientras leían el menú (n_n Me encanta la variedad d comidas mexicanas ñomi ^w^)-"Gringas?"- se miran entre sí y se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían leyendo-" Quesadillas, pozole, calvo de pavo... qué escoger?" (~ Me dio hambre)- pensaban los chibis mientras los dos mayores los miraban con una gota de sudor (^^U Chibis)  
  
"Yo quero probar los tamales"- decía Chibi Takao (Yo los quero d masa colada *0*)  
  
"Yo, las gringas"- pronunció Oliver-chan  
  
"Probaré el pozole"- dijo el pequeño de cabellos morados  
  
"Comeré las quesadillas"- decía Chibi Max  
  
"Yo, unos huaraches"- dijo el chibi yanqui  
  
"Yo... comeré con Takao-chan"-dijo el ruso mientras Kai le lanzaba una mirada asesina (_O Habrá guerra)  
  
"Yo también"- dijo el pequeño ruso-japonés (._. Confirmado)  
  
Finalmente después de que todo elegirán lo que comerían fueron a pagar los alimentos...  
  
"Cuantos es?"- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su billetera, pero al observar a la cajera- "Eres tú?" (ô_ó D q habla?)  
  
"Disculpe joven, pero de que me esta hablando?"- preguntó la cajera- "Creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más"  
  
Entonces Tala se fijo en la cajera detenidamente, tenía cabellos negros azabache con mechones rosas, suelto, y ojos color azul claro, vestía una minifalda blanca, con una blusa de tirantes verde claro, tenían un gran parecido con la chica de su encuentro anterior... sacudió su cabeza (^^U Pobe Tala)- "Lo siento, tal vez tenga razón... eh... cuánto me dijo qué era?"  
  
"Jejejeje... son 400 pesos"- dijo la chica mientras recibía el dinero, viendo a Tala como alejarse y murmurando para si misma- "En este mundo las coincidencias no existe, sólo lo inevitable" (¬.¬ Lo sé es de CSS pero me encanto la frase y por eso la puse (con su libro d frases dl Ozutaka) n_n ven?)- sonrió nuevamente cuando la siguiente persona a pagar pasó  
  
Ya en la mesa, los chibis disfrutaban de su comida, mientras reían y conversaban... Tala tomaba un pedazo del tamal y masticándolo lentamente lo tragó, mientras veía al morenito... el cual le estaba dando de comer en la boca a Kai (*w* Q bonito!!! Yo quero darle d comer ashiii a mi Taka-chan)... frunció el ceño al ver que el soviético-nipones le lanzaba una mirada burlona... (¬_¬ Típico de Kai)  
  
Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, levantaron las bandejas y depositaron la basura en el contenedor (ò_ó Q creían... la autora es ecologista... y naturista por parte materna ¬_¬U), todavía tenían 10 minutos para observar las tiendas y dándose un paseo rápido decidieron ver por curiosidad las cosas... entrando a un tienda en donde en la entrada había un jarrón azul donde Jhonny se acerco mientras Max lo observaba del otro lado con su imagen algo distorsionada...  
  
"Ten cuidado Jhonny, si lo rompes tendremos que pagarlo"- enunció el cuatrojos haciendo que el pelirrojo se alejará al igual que Max, yéndose con sus respectivas parejas (-_-U Odio esa política d q si lo rompes lo pagas ._.U ya me ha pasado)  
  
Dentro de ahí, la encargada era una anciana de edad adulta, la cual se acercó a Kenny mientras discutían si querían comprar algo (n_n Los comerciantes siempre tan obstinados... ¬_¬U dígamelo a mí), Takao junto con Rei estaban probándose sombreros rancheros, los cuales caían sobre su cara... causando la risa de ambos... Robert y Oliver se encontraban viendo las revistas de cultura en su respectivo idioma (._. Ehhhh.... Soy estudiosos ^^U), Jhonny miraba con curiosidad las replicas de armas prehistóricas (¬.¬U Sin comentarios), Enrique perseguía la chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí para luego ser jalado por Tala de su playera (^^U)... Kai miraba una revista de para adolescente, acercándose con curiosidad, Lee observó el titulo del articulo 'Conquistarlo en 5 pasos' (O_O KITENLE LA REVISTA!!! –se lanza , pero Kai se kita estrellándose con la pared- @0@ ohhh), mientras el yanqui y el pecosito los animales disecados (o_o...), cuando finalmente todo terminó y salieron de la tienda... Tala comenzó a contar a los chibis... su cara se transformó en una de pánico al ver que Takao-chan no se encontraba (ò_ó COMO Q LO PERDISTE!!! O TAKA-CHAN!!! –asomándose como loka x todos lados-)...  
  
"Kenny llévate a los demás al avión, yo buscaré a Takao!!"- gritó el ruso mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta a los demás.  
  
"No tardes, el avión sale en 5 minutos!!!"- gritó el chico de los anteojos mientras conducía a los demás al avión, mientras Kai era arrastrado por Robert y Michael... (O.O)  
  
"Déjenme ir... Takao-chan!!!! tengo que ir a buscarlos... suélteme!!"- gritaba el soviético-nipones, agitando sus manitas.  
  
"No, son ordenes de Tala-kun!!"- dijeron ambos chibis  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
  
  
Corriendo de aquí allá, preguntando por un pequeño de cabellos azules, Tala paró para tomar aire, sosteniéndose de sus propias rodillas... diablos como puede ser capaz de perderlo!!! (ò_ó Eso me pregunto), si no lo encontraba nunca se lo perdonaría (_*** Ni yo a ti!!!)... levantó la vista y pareció ver a la cajera tomada de la mano de un pequeño de cabellos azules...  
  
"TAKAO-CHAN!!!"- gritó Tala, mientras la pareja se paraba y volteaba a verlo, estando cerca el pelirrojo cargo al pequeño y los abrazó con fuerza- "Me preocupaste mucho"  
  
"Lo siento Tala-kun... yo no quería..."- decía el pequeño mientras se mordía el labio inferior (;.; No solloces Taka-chan!!)  
  
"No llores Takao-chan, no estoy enojado contigo"- eso bastó para que el pequeño sonriera  
  
"Lamento romper este momento, pero ten Takao-chan"- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un paquetito al pequeño- "Eres un niño muy bueno y bonito... y tu hermano no se queda atrás" (O_O ELLOS... HERMANOS... JAJAJAJAJA XD)  
  
"Su hermano... te equivocas no soy su hermano"- dijo el poseedor de Wolborg, con una gran gota (^^U)  
  
"No importa... tengo que irme... Chao se cuidan!!!"- con eso la chica se alejo del lugar (O-o Chica de pocas palabras)  
  
"Vamos antes que el avión nos deje!!"- recordó de golpe Tala, corriendo con Takao en brazos llegaron justo a tiempo mientras entraba por el túnel... llegando a sus lugares... (o -con micrófono- En la delantera vemos al ruso pelirrojo, esperen el correcaminos los esta alcanzando... y x ultimo el coyote... XD JAJAJAJA)  
  
"Takao-chan!!!"- gritó Kai, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un besito(w Chibi ligador!!!... ¬.¬U Creo q fue la revista)- "Donde estabas... me preocupaste mussho!!"  
  
"Sólo fui de compras"- decía mostrando el paquetito- "Tengan es para todos"- dijo entregando una cajita de dulces a cada uno (Y la mía? ;.; -le lanzan un paquetito a la cara- X_x Auchhh...)  
  
"Gracias"- dijeron todos (@@ Grax –con una curita en forma estrella en la frente- ^*^U)  
  
"Con que compraste eso?"- preguntó Tala, mientras abría la cajita (XD Me sonó al jueguito de abre la cajita)  
  
"La chica del restaurante me los compró"- dijo feliz Takao mientras comía uno en forma de esfera roja  
  
"Ohhh, es una diosa tons"- decían los chibis contentos, con estrellitas en los ojos-" Una persona muy buena" (^^U)  
  
El vuelo despego finalmente, y para ahorrarse palabras... Tala por fin descanso en paz gracias a que pusieron la película que durmió poco a poco a los chibis...   
  
#Tengo que mantenerme despierto#- pensaba Tala, pero el verlos dormidos... lo contagiaba... bostezó ligeramente- "Awww" (¬¬U Q bonitas onomatopeyas)- "ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz"  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Comenzó a sentir un repetido picoteo en su rostro, abriendo los ojos se topó con otros azul claro (o.o??), Max se encontraba presionando su dedo contra su rostro, finalmente se levanto y notó que habían llegado... Cancún lugar turístico del mar caribe... sus blancas playas y su mar azul turquesa (*0* Me encanta el azul turquesa... y Cancún ñ_ñ)  
  
Tomando sus maletas y documentación los chicos, gracias a dios la documentación fue algo rápido en la embajada de cada país, dando la excusa de haber perdido los pasaportes, ellos se los entregaron en poco tiempo... (¬_¬U Como desearía que fuera ashí... -_-U cuando fui... @@ tardaron milenios)...  
  
"Bien chibis, no venidos a México por nada... así que olvídense del estrés y a divertirse"- enunció Tala, mientras los chibi alzaban sus manitas  
  
"Shiiiiii!!!!"- gritaron al unísono, mientras salían del aeropuerto, mientras eran observado nuevamente por una sombra- "Será muy divertido, ya quero llegar la playa"   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: Listo Calixto!!! w (bailando como Kurt –Xmen-)  
  
Suu: ^O^ Suuii (bailando junto a su ama)  
  
Chibis: ~.~... ~.o (mirando a Oro y la lucecita) Wiii n_n q bonito!!! (rodeando a Suu)  
  
Oro y Suu: ^__________^ Thanx/Suuu  
  
Chibis: Y el cap? n_n  
  
Oro: Ya terminó ^^U  
  
Chibis: n_n Ok… O_O NOS LO PERDIMOS!!! TOT NO!!!  
  
Suu(sacando una bolsa de dulces): Suiiii n_n  
  
Chibis: ^0^ Gracias!!!  
  
Suu: n_~ Suu Sui Suii  
  
Todos: Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	7. Acción en la playa

Chibis(entrando a la habitación): O_O Oro?  
  
Se ve a Oro... vestida como samurai con armadura en pecho y hombros, al igual que una coleta alta amarrada en una cinta, agitando una katana... con un línea roja delgada en cada mejilla y dos gruesas en la frente que terminan en pico...  
  
Chibis: o.o Ohhhh... (La Oro Samurai voltea a verlos)  
  
S.O( Samurai Oro): Q kieren mocosos? (apuntando su espada a los chibis) ¬¬  
  
Chibis (haciéndose pa atrás): O_OU Nada!!!  
  
S.O: Pero yo sí u_ú... necesito a alguien q le guste las batallas, q juegue con sangre y espadas... conocen a alguien así? ¬¬ (mirándolos fríamente)  
  
Jhonny (agitando las manos): YO YO YO YO!!!! OoO  
  
S.O: ¬¬ (mirándolos a todos y acercándose envainando su espada) Tú... (tomando a Takao del cuello de la playera) pareces un buen contrincante (lo pone en el piso mientras saca una espada de madera entre las demás que carga en la espalda)  
  
Chibi Takao: ;-; Pe... pe... pero  
  
Chibi Jhonny: ;-; YO!!!!  
  
S.O: ¬¬ Nada de peros... (tronándose el cuello, mientras desenfunda la katana) Prepárate u_u... ò_ó (corriendo haciendo cortes en el aire, como una maestra)  
  
C. Takao: TOT Kyaaa!!! (corriendo lejos de alcance)  
  
Chibis: TAKAO!!! OoO   
  
S.O: ¬¬ (corriendo y elevando su espada) AH!!!! (acercándola a Taka-chan pero...)  
  
C. Takao: o AH!!!!! (levantando la espada de madera)  
  
Chibis: _... (no se escucha nada) _O... O_O   
  
Chibi Takao con los ojos cerrados, sostiene la espada con ambas manos, mientras la katana esta a escasos centímetros suyos... la espada de madera golpeo en la mejilla a la samurai causando q no terminara el golpe... tiene la mirada en la misma dirección q el rostro... pero... los ojos de la samurai se dilataron como los gatos, volteando su mirada a ver al peke d cabellos azules, malévolamente...  
  
S.O: u_u Eres bueno pero... (cortando de un zarpazo la espada de madera) ò_ó No perfecto!!! (en su mejilla se muestra una raspadura)  
  
C. Takao: ;-; (retrocediendo con la mitad de la espada en brazos)   
  
S.O(persiguiendo a Takao y bloqueando sus salidas): ¬_¬ Es mi turno... (la espada brilla, reflejando la imagen dl chibi nipones)  
  
C. Kai: OoO TAKAO!!!!   
  
C. Takao: T^T (en un pekeña eskina siendo arrinconado por la samurai, q levanta su espada)  
  
Oro(entrando a la habitación): YAHHO CHIBIS!!! *O* (mirando la escena) O_O SAGA ALTO!!!! (corriendo seguida por los chibis)  
  
Saga: ò_ó (dando un corte, dejando suelto el cabello de Takao): u_u Me gusta más que lo tengas suelto  
  
Oro(cayendo y llegando arrastrándose): -_-UUUUUU  
  
Chibis: O_OUUUU  
  
C. Takao: ;-; Snif... (sollozando)  
  
Oro(tomando a Takao en brazos): ò_ó Q PENSABAS HACER!?  
  
Saga(guardando la espada y recogiendo la espada de madera la cual al unir ambos pedazos se regenero): Nada q te importe ¬¬ (baja la vista y ve a C. Kai)  
  
C. Kai: ò_ó (pegándole en la rodilla con su manitas)  
  
Saga: ¬¬U (levantando a C. Kai de la bufanda)   
  
C. Kai: ¬¬*** Tú lastimar a Taka-chan!!!  
  
Saga: ù_ú**** (poniendo la katana a la altura dl rostro dl ruso-japonés) ¬.¬ Deseas morir?  
  
C. Kai: O_OU NO...  
  
Saga (suelta a Kai, kien cae de sentón): ¬¬  
  
C. Kai: ~ Auchh!!!  
  
Oro: O_OU  
  
Chibis (escondiéndose tras Oro): _  
  
C. Jhonny(sonriendo como gatito y con estrellitas en los ojos): *w* Saga-sama es la mejor!!! Mi héroe!!!  
  
Chibis: _ Tas loco!!!  
  
Saga (kitandole a Takao a Oro): ¬u¬ Me agradazte chibi... tienes madera y futuro de guerrero... ^_^ te tomaré como mi aprendiz!!  
  
Oro: Q?!? O_O  
  
C. Jhonny: O_O YO YO YO TMB!!!!   
  
Saga(mirando a C. Jhonny): Lo siento pekeño, pero mi política es solo un aprendiz a la vez... u_u  
  
C. Jhonny: T.T NO!!! (abrazada a la pierna de Saga)  
  
Oro: ¬¬U Muxho dirán kien es Saga... no es un caballero del zodiaco advierto.. u_ú Es mi war side, en pocas palabras mi ira... (mirando a Saga q tiene ojitos de corazoncito mirando a C. Takao)  
  
C. Takao: ;-; (ojitos de cachorrito mirando a Oro)  
  
Oro(desviando la mirada) ^^U /Sorry Taka-chan/  
  
Chibis: Comencemos con el fic!!! ·o·  
  
( ) Mis notitas locochonas  
  
# # pensamiento  
  
" " parlamento   
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Misión Chibi  
  
Capitulo 7: "Acción en la playa"   
  
Después de instalarse en uno de los hoteles de la cadena Milton, decidieron ponerse sus trajes de baño e ir a la playa, pero ( ¬¬Siempre existe un pero pa todo) sólo había un pequeño problemilla...   
  
"COMO QUE OLIVIDASTES LOS SALVAVIDAS?!?!" (O_OU Ahhh dios...)- gritó Tala, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, mientras en la sala los chibis observaban la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo con gotas en su nuca  
  
"Lo siento mucho!!.... no sé como pude olvidarlos"- se disculpaba Kenny mientras hacia varias referencias- "Debe haber algo q pueda hacer..." (¬o¬ Uy si... llama a la BBA y diles tu problema)  
  
Tala cerró los ojos mientras una venita resaltaba de su sien... recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir que los chibis tomarán el salvavidas que les compro (T^T Te comprendo... ¬¬U a mi me pasa pero cuando reparto los dulcen entre mis primitos)... una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojitos azul tormenta... (*w* YO SÉ KIEN ES!!!)  
  
"Tala-kun enojado?"- decía el chibi nipones mientras miraba al ruso, el cual se había levantado, sentándose en la cama  
  
"Un poco..."- nunca le había gustado mentirle a Takao, y no empezaría ahora  
  
"Vamos a ir a la playa si o no?"- resonó la voz del chibi ruso-japonés mientras abrazaba a Takao y lo alejaba un poco del alcance del pelirrojo (^^U SI Q ES CELOSO...)  
  
"Claro que vamos a ir"- decía Tala mientras miraba que Kai le sacaba la lengua- # Nota mental: Asesinar a Kai cuando regrese a la normalidad# (._. No tas yendo lejos?)  
  
"Vamos con los demás, Takao-chan... vamos a ver la televisión!!"- decía chibi Kai mientras tomaba a chibi Takao de la mano y lo sacaba del cuarto  
  
#Porqué siempre arruina mis mejores momentos#- pensaba Tala mientras observaba salir a ambos chibis cerrando la puerta detrás suyo  
  
"TALA!!!!"- entró Kenny con varios flotadores- "El personal me rentó estos por 10 pesos" (O_O Tan barato... ù-ú bueno si ponemos el numero de usuarios x el costo... ._. 100 barros y eso le ponemos el números de turistas y familias... @@ si q ganan)  
  
"Bien... vamos"- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras se echaba al hombro una mochila  
  
"Me da miedo..."- decía Kenny al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Tala (._. Shiiiiii -escalofrío-)  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*   
  
Los chibis formaron una fila desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grande, siguieron al poseedor de Wolborg hasta la playa del hotel...  
  
"Esto es el paraíso!!"- exclamaba Enrique mientras sus ojitos se convertía en corazones al ver a tantas chicas en bikini, comenzando a seguir a una y después si se cruzaba otra a seguir a la nueva (O_O Creo q lo aprendió de alguien q conozco –recordando a Brock de pokemon-)... todos los chibis tenían grandes gotas en sus nucas al ver ese comportamiento de parte del pequeño italiano (O_OU)... Tala estaba preparándose para asestar unos golpecitos cuando...   
  
ZAZ!!!  
  
"Si eres mi novio, compórtate como tal"- decía el pequeño francés arrastrando por la arena a Enrique el cual tenía manitas y piernitas de pulpito (._.U)  
  
"Es que tengo un desarrollo muy rápido" (¬¬U Créelo q sí...) - decía el chibi rubio mientras ponía agitaba su manitas  
  
Después de instalarse bajo una palapa, las personas que pasaban veían sólo a un grupo: Dos adolescentes y diez pequeños jugar a las orillas del mar... Rei seguía a Max por toda la orilla del mar, en busca de diferente caracolas de diversos colores, encontrando uno de color rojizo con blanco (-con canastita- Tenemos una verde, blanca, rojiza.... @@ aki viene otra) ... Robert y Jhonny construían un castillo de arena, pero el pelimorado paso bajo de este, mientras el pelirrojo estaba moldeándolo cuando este se derrumbo enterrando parte del primero con arena, comenzando a reírse (XD JAJAJAJA), Oliver se encontraba enterrando a Enrique, al cual sólo se le divisaba su cabecita (^w^ -enterrada tmb, le cae un cubo en la cabeza- @@ Kien apago la luz!!), por su parte Michael se encontraba bebiendo una soda sentando en una roca con una cañita de pesca, cuando algo jala del cordón y al tratar de sacarlo, fue a dar al agua (^u^ Rico...-con su jugo, mira a Michael- ^.^ AL AGUA PATOS!!!), mientras Lee comía unos de los bocadillos que traían bajo la palapa (^O^ YO QUERO DE QUESO CREMA!!! –le avientan una bandeja- X.x Auch!!)... Kenny se encontraba tomando el sol, mientras admiraba el paisaje (ò_ó Q PAISAJE?!... anda de zorro!!!), en cuanto a Tala, Takao y Kai se encontraba nadando, los chibis con sus flotadores, admiraban los peces que pasaban bajo de ellos... Tala sujetaba el salvavidas de Takao mientras alejaba con movimientos del agua al chibi bicolor, el cual pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas (w Vamos KAI SI SE PUEDE SI SE PUEDE!!!), tomando una bocanada de aire el pelirrojo se sumergió perdiéndose de la vista de ambos chibi...  
  
"Y Tala-kun?"- preguntó Kai llegando hasta Takao  
  
"No she..."- dijo el pequeño chibi de cabellos azules, mirando los peces bajo de él, hasta que apareció la figura de Tala- "Ahí ta!!!"- señalo con el dedo pero había desaparecido  
  
Entre en medio de ambos chibi, comenzaron a surgir burbujas... los chibi miraron atentamente y antes de poder fijarse... una columna de agua se levantó, mientras Tala surgía de este...  
  
"AHH!!!"- ambos chibis se espantaron abrazándose, pero al abrir sus ojos, mirando a Tala- "TALA-KUN!!!"  
  
Se encontraba todos divirtiéndose mientras las olas comenzaban a crecer poco a poco... Tala vigilaba a los chibis que estaban con él, mientras Kenny hacia lo mismo con lo que estaban en la playa...   
  
"Wiii!!!"- Takao se levantando un poco por una ola, mientras Kai y Tala lo miraba sonriendo... pero se lanzaba miradas de odio entre ellos (O_OU –nadando cerca siento la tensión-)  
  
Sin darse cuenta una ola enorme comenzó a elevarse, Tala vio la sombra y antes de poder hacer algo... los tres eran arrastrados hasta la orilla nuevamente... sin darse cuenta de la sombra que tenían bajo de ellos minutos antes... regreso boca abajo, levanto su rostro lleno de arena, mientras veía a Takao y Kai ser arrastrados por encima de la ola... (^^U)  
  
#Porque a mí?!?#- pensó el chico mientras Kai y Takao tocaban tierra sin daño alguno  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Después de pasarla bien en la playa era hora de bañarse...  
  
"Yo bañaré a Oliver, Enrique, Robert , Jhonny y Michael"- enunció el chico de anteojos  
  
"Entonces yo a Kai, Rei, Max, Lee y Takao"- decía Tala mientras sonreía, recibiendo una patada de parte de Kai (_O Auchy!!)  
  
Se turnaron y entrando primero Kenny y sus chibis correspondientes después de 1 hora... dos chibis salieron envueltos en toalla y Kenny llevaba al otro, finalmente llego el turno de Tala...   
  
Dentro del baño, los chibis se encontraban en la tina mientras burbujas se alzaban alrededor de ellos y se veía a Tala con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura ( NO VEO!!! NO VEO!!!... _O A VER? –recibe un golpe con el acondicionador- @*@), masajeando el shampoo en cada chibi, después de enjabonarlos y enjuagarlos (¬¬ Me sonó a ciclo de lavado), tomó algunas toallas y puso en una a Rei y Max y en otra a Kai y Lee (._. Grave error), mientras el tomaba otra y llevaba a Takao en sus brazos (O_OU Gravísimo error!!!), finalmente salieron y se dirigieron al cuarto donde Kenny acababa de salir con los Majestics y Michael vestidos (O_O CUANTO X CUIDAR A MI PRIMO?!?), entró y los chibis comenzaron a buscar sus ropas al igual que él las suyas... ya listo, Tala surgió del cuarto con sus chibis listos...   
  
#Veamos que hay de nuevo#- encendiendo el televisor, el pelirrojo se puso a ver las diferentes noticias, mientras una captaba su atención... el equinoccio se llevaría acabo dentro de una semana... comenzó a formularse diversas teorías por la transformación de los chicos...- #Para que me esfuerzo... tarde o temprano regresarán a la normalidad.. creo#- el sólo hecho de cuidar de los chibis toda su vida le provocaba escalofríos... viendo a cada chibi comer un poco de cereal y Kenny tecleando en su laptop comenzó aburrirlo... se levantó y cayó en la cama, mientras el sueño lo invadía...  
  
Mientras tanto en la oscuridad fuera del hotel, un búho observaba y ululaba, mientras emprendía vuelo lejos del hotel donde se hospedaban nuestros protagonistas (¬¬U Se escucho a caricatura)...  
  
*º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º**º-º*  
  
Oro: =^.^= Termine (mirando como Saga le da un poko de sake a Takao) O_O AH!!! _ ÉL NO PUEDE TOMAR ESO!!!  
  
Saga(poniendo la katana en la garganta de Oro): Perdón? ò_ó él es MI discípulo... ù_ú y si yo se lo permito puede tomar sake...  
  
C. Jhonny (con ojos de corazón): Saga-sama!!!! *w* (abrazadola de su brazo)  
  
C. Robert: ¬¬*** (mirando feo a Saga)  
  
C. Takao: ~o~ Y que me traigan mas sake por su sabor... (adaptación)  
  
Saga (sonriendo con Takao en el regazo): ¬_¬ Vamos futuro samurai (llevándose a Takao)  
  
C. Kai y Oro: ¬¬*******   
  
Chibis: o.oUU  
  
Saga (dándole un kodachi a Takao): ^^ Puedes usar esa kodachi...   
  
Takao: ^u^ Arigatou!!! (lanzando golpes y casi cortándole la cola a Hime)  
  
Hime: òwó Ukyo!!! (subiéndose al librero, erizando el pelaje)  
  
C. Kai y Oro (salen corriendo tras ellos): O_O!!!   
  
Chibis: Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! O.oUUU 


End file.
